Finding A Way
by TheFortuneArcania
Summary: Raphael and Marie were strolling around Paris when Marie asked "Would you find a way back to me," Later on Raphael takes her home then goes home himself, the next morning, Raphael was set, but then something Unimaginable happens and he is teleported to the Legend of Zelda world of Hyrule, now he must find his own way back to Paris, to tell Marie his feelings before it is to late
1. The World of Hyrule and a Confused Thief

(I don't own Rhythm Thief or Legend of Zelda, mates)

I was with a good friend of mine, we were just strolling around Paris, minding our own business. My dog, Fondue, was following us. My friend had long blonde hair that was put up in a ponytail fashion with a silver clip. She has sweet and kind blue eyes like the sky. She wore a pale blue dress, vanilla-white Cardigan, white flats, and a purple bow on her dress. She was holding a violin case.

"Raphael," She started, her voice was kind, shy and caring.

"What is Marie?" I asked.

"If something happened," Marie paused, "Would you try to find a way to return to me?"

"What kind of question is that?" I asked, "of course I would try to find a way back to you Marie." The sun sank slowly into the sea of lights.

"Let's get you home." I toke Marie to her Mother's Manse. Then, with Fondue following me, I headed home and once there I went to bed.

The next morning, I put my Dark Blue and red suit, matching fedora, white shirt, red tie and brown dress shoes in my backpack, zipped it up and headed out. Fondue followed me. I ended up at the Place Vendome III, when something odd happened. What appeared to be a portal, (One of the orange ones from the game Portal," Appeared on the bridge without me noticing, I stepped into it and Fondue followed me. W landed in a tree, now that I think about it the only Thing I could see in a 50-meter radius was trees. Below was a few little kids, with pointy ears and green outfits on.. I stared in amazement as I put my backpack back on, with Fondue following me I jumped to a closer tree. 4 kids we're fighting, one of them was in the pond, the other three left laughing. Once they were out of sight, I jumped down. Fondue and I landed right in front of the kid. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, a green tunic on, with a matching hat, and brown pair of boots.

"Are you ok?" I asked, holding my hand out.

"Yeah," The boy exclaimed. He grabbed my hand and I helped him up, then he let go of my hand.

"Err…" He trailed off, "who are you?"

"I'm Raphael," I said, "And this is my partner Fondue."

"My name is Link," the boy said, his eyes grew big, "YOU DON'T HAVE A FAIRY!" He smiled with delight.

"Err, what?" I asked, "Well anyway, it's nice to meet you Monsieur Link," I straightened my glasses.

"Your not a Kokori," Link said.

"Err, what?" I asked.

"The Kokori live here in the forest," Link explained.

"Kokori?" I said kind of awkwardly.

"Now that I think about it…" Link trailed off, "What are you?"

"I'm a Parisian," I gave a confused look.

"Parisian?" Link looked as confused as I was.

"Link," A deep voice said, "What are thou doing?"

"I'm sorry Great Deku Tree, it was Mido…"Link got cut off.

"I don't care, Link, Just bring Thee's new friend here."

"Yes Sir," Link seamed bummed. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me across the village and to a sanctuary type thing. Fondue followed us, barking with each step. He let go of me while we were in front of a colossal tree.

"Here he is!" Link yelped.

"Thanks, Link." The tree said. I stood up, straightened my glasses, and wiped the dirt off of my clothes.

"Who are thou?" The tree asked.

"I'm Raphael," I said.

"I have never seen anybody wear bright clothes, it is unheard off."

'Showing personality is unheard off?" I crossed my arms.

"Where are you from?"

"Paris, France."

"There is no such place, are thou lying?" The tree said. Link face-palmed.

"No I am not lying, Monsieur," I exclaimed calmly," I don't know where I am or how I got here." I ran off, and out into a field. Fondue was just as confused as I was.

"I'll find my own way back to Marie," I said quietly to myself, Fondue barked. I patted his head.


	2. New Friends and Old Enemies

(I don't own Rhythm Thief or LoZ, mates)

I didn't head straight to the castle. I decided to take in what had happened. Even the sunshine seemed magical and different to Paris. I felt the eyes of an owl following me as I pondered.

"Who, Who, Who," The owl hooted, I walked under the tree it was perched on.

"Are you?" He inspected me rather close before going back up to his tree.

"I'm Raphael," I exclaimed as I backed up slightly.

"A red haired fella in Hyrule Castle Town was asking about a boy named Raphael, hoot," He exclaimed.

"A fellow with red hair?" I asked.

"He was accompanied by a fairly strange fella," The owl said, "I'll take you there if you like."

"You would?" I asked.

"Of course!"

"Merci, Monsieur!" I said. The owl began to flutter slightly; I picked up Fondue in one hand and held onto the owl with the other. I could feel the wind as he flew toward the castle; I got dropped off in front of the gate. I put Fondue down and we walked into the village. I was obviously out of place. All the villages had pointed and long ears like the Kokori. They also all wore pale colors. I stuck out like a sore thumb. I walked into the square and over heard a couple of the villagers.

"All because of that idiot they've tightened up security at the castle, he really shouldn't have tried to see Princess Zelda," They were laughing. I had heard enough to have a light bulb turn on in my brain.

"That's it," I whispered to Fondue, "maybe the princess can help us." Fondue wagged his tail in agreement as I stood up. I looked at the castle. It was a pretty magnificent castle. I walked into an empty ally way and changed into my blue and red suit, with a white shirt, red tie, brown dress shoes and matching fedora. I put my glasses and casual clothes in my backpack. I walked through the alleyway to the pass in front of the castle. I looked over at the gates, there was a guard, so I climbed the vines to the cliff above me; there were guards all over the place. And for once, the cliff next to me was to high for me to go that way, so I climbed down the ladder that I had noticed at the gate. I walked through the door and hid in a dead end for a few moments. I looked for a safe route. Fondue stayed perfectly quiet. I found it. I walked over to a spot between the guards on the incline and the ones up in the cliff looking inward. I jumped up and walked carefully on the path, my hand o n my hat, Fondue stayed on the path to. At the turn I kept walking straight and climbed up to the next cliff via the vines. From there I jumped into the moat. I swam to the other side of the area and climbed up at the corner. I walked to the left a bit then toke a good look at the length from here to the hole, I smirked and jumped to the hole, I climbed through, once inside, I hid behind some barrels, Only for a few seconds though, I waltzed to the next section and hid behind some bushes. The guards were moving in a circle, but when bother guards were looking at the wall behind them I walked to the next section and in between bushes, I did the same pattern here. The next guard was moving kind of fast, so I climbed up to the pole above me. I managed to snag one of the green items he was walking over before getting caught, I walked across the beam and once back on the ground, I put the item in my bag. The next group of guards was walking a little differently, but I found the pattern and snuck pass them in an cinch; I finally reached the end of the bushes area. I walked into a courtyard. A girl with Blonde hair and green eyes was there. She looked about as old as Link. She had a pale purple dress and a bandana type headwear of the same color. I was positive she had on heels by the sound her feet made as she walked. She stopped and looked at me as I entered the garden. I put my hands in my pants pockets. It was kind of awkward for a few seconds. Neither of said a thing for a few seconds. After a little while, she started to talk, but I couldn't understand her.

"Err…" I started, "What are you saying Mademoiselle?"

"Oh you don't speck the old Hyllian," She said, she had a kind sounded voice, "Is French all right?"

"It's just perfect Mademoiselle," I said.

"You must be…" She looked surprised, "I thought all of them had left to find a better place more suited for them."

"What?" I asked.

"Oh just pondering,' the girl said, "Is there a reason you're here?"

"In the castle, oui," I started, "Put here in Hyrule, non

"Oh so you do the name of the country, that's good," The girl smiled, "Oh I'm Princess Zelda."

"I'm Phantom R," I decided against saying my real name, just in case.

"Well, Phantom, are you trying to get back home?"

"How did you know mademoiselle Zelda?" I asked.

"Lucky guess," She exclaimed I walked over to her and sat next to her on the stairs. Fondue sat right in front of her on the grass.

"I don't think I can help you though," she sighed.

"Oh?"

"I don't know anything about how people form you world get here, I just know they do from time to time."

"How many have come into Hyrule?"

"Four, counting you, that I know of at least."

"Four?" I asked.

"The other three I never met, Phantom," she sighed, "But I do someone who had contact with them."

"Who?"

"We call him the portal master, I think he's crazy."

"The Portal Master?"

"I don't know, he calls himself that, but I can point him to you."

"You could?"

"Oui," She said, "He lives in a small hut right outside of the village, its kind of hard to miss."

"Merci," I said. I stood up and started to the door with Fondue following me.

"I can have Impa show you out, it would be a lot simpler that way."

"I'll be ok, even if I'm caught, I've gotten out of stickier situations." I smirked. I walked back out to the courtyard. A guard was right in front of the passage.

"YOU THERE!" He yelled, "HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?"

"Au revior," I said, I put my hand on my hat and flipped onto the wall.

"GET DOWN FROM THERE AND EXAPLAN YOUR SELF!"

" Au revior," I said again. I jumped onto the cliff, Fondue was with me. I could here his screams get softer as I walked away. I walked along the wall for a few moments before reaching the out side of the village, I jumped down landing in front of the small stream. I walked around the area, once I found the hut I knocked on the door.

"IS THAT YOU AGAIN ISAAC?!" a voice yelled from inside. Fondue began to bark.

"It's a Frenchman," I said. He opened the door slightly, I could see the determination in his blue eye that I could see. I recognized him right away. Fondue got quiet.

"Phantom R," He said. He opened the door the rest of the way. It was Inspector Vergier. The inspector had blue eyes and messy brown hair, he wore a suit, but only the pants and white shirt, his tie was out on poorly and he wore black dress shoes and bottomed rimmed glasses.

"Inspector Vergier?" I asked in confusion.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Do we really have time for this?" I asked.

"Non," He said, "What do you want?"

"Well I wanted help ,but I think your as in much as need for it as I am," I smirked.

"Wipe the smug look of your face." He said, I caught Link rolling across the field and into the gate out of the corner of my eye.

"Just how did you get here?" I asked, a serious look on my face.

"I was walking around with my daughter, when we both fell into a portal," he said.

"Where is Charlie?" I asked.

"Some Monsieur on a…" He stopped, "Get in side, we can talk there."

"Ok," I said, I stepped into the hut and sat at the table, Fondue was sitting next to me on the ground and the Inspector sat across from me.

"SO you invited me in why?" I asked.

"Because, you're the only other person," He frowned.

"Oh me?"

"Oui," the inspector sighed, "Your putting me in an awkward position asking for your help, but…"

"But what Monsieur?" I asked.

"Charlie was kidnapped when he landed, by a Monsieur with a green skin and orange armor. He was riding a black horse."

"Did you see what direction he went?" I asked.

"Oui," He said, "I can show you…" He paused. I could hear wolves howling.

"But it is becoming night, and it isn't safe to be outside the village or this hut at night."

"Ok," I said. I fell asleep in the chair.


	3. Upward to Death Mountain

**SO umm.. I know I've kind of been neglecting most of my fanfictions... if you have a story You would like me to continue, P.M. me... Until then heres the newest chapter of Finding a Way. :D**

The Next morning I was awoken by what seemed to be a chicken; Inspector Vergier was awake as well.

"And there are the Cuccos," he said.

"Cuccos?" I asked.

"Oui," he said, "There basically Hyrule's chickens, don't attack one though."

"Because I would attack a chicken," I said fairly straight faced.

"Anyway, get ready to go," Inspector Veriger said.

"I still don't know where we are going," I exclaimed.

"To Death Mountain," He said.

"Wow that sounds scary," I was only being partially sarcastic. I put my fedora on.

"Death Mountain is no laughing matter," Inspector Vergier said. He handed me an instrument.

"What is this?" I asked holding up the cylindrical wood instrument.

"It's an Ocarina," He explained. I pulled a guitar out of my bag.

"How did you manage to have that in there?" Inspector Veriger asked.

"Luck," I smirked. I handed him the Ocarina back to him, the zipped up my bag, and we started off. There was a small village at the bottom of the mountain. Grown men were running around little kids all over the place.

"I'm not going up the mountain," Inspector Veriger said, "mainly because there is no way through the gate."

"Typical adults," I muttered.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Just talking to myself," I explained. I saw Link roll by and he showed the guard something that let him through. I quickly scaled the cliff side without being seen, then jumped down behind the guard and walked on. Once I Was pot of sight of Veriger, I changed into my normal clothes and glasses. Then I swung the backpack onto my back and walked on with an acoustic guitar in my hand.

As I scaled the mountain, I just about got ran over by giant rocks, then, Link and I ran into each other, literally, we both fell on our butts.

"Watch it," Link said.

"Sorry," I said.

"Link," It was a small voice, "Link we have to hurry to the Goron city!"

"Right," Link sad, "Let's go Navi," He rolled away.

"Arf!" Fondue barked.

"He is a strange one, isn't he Fondue," I said. Fondue wagged his tail. I saw something in the distance, at the time, I didn't know is it was a mirage or not, but I saw Marie walk into a cavern.

"Marie!" I yelped. Fondue and I ran after her and into the cave. She turned around din the mouth of the cave.

"Rapheal!" She yelped.

"I'll take her," a wicked man's voice behind me. A green hand came and snatched her up. I turned around to see the man that was exactly like Inspector Vergier, his nose was long and he was in black.

"You have a Nez de pénis," I said. He looked at me like I was insane; he obviously didn't have any clue what I had said.

"Are you making fun of me?" He asked.

"I think I'll call you that from now on Monsieur," I smirked.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"The name is Raphael," I said, "And this is Fondue." Fondue growled. The man forced Marie on to his horse.

"Now give Marie back," I said, I wasn't happy.

"I won't give you the girl, unless you find me," He said, "I am Ganandorf." He rode away laughing.

"Marie!" I yelped, "I'll find you and Charlie."

"Raphael!" She yelped, "I know you will." I could no longer see them.

"Wait!" I heard a voice. Something came in front of me; I have no idea what he was though, at east at the time. HE seemed to have a rock on his back and he was orange.

"It's too dangerous for you to go in there alone," He said.

"Who are you?" I asked?

"I'm a Goron," He said.

"A goron?" I asked.

"Yeah," He said, "I'm a Goron, and this is Dodongo's Cavern, It's to dangerous on your own to go in there."

"Everything is dangerous in its own Monsieur," I said. I walked deeper into the cavern, and saw lava.

"This is going to be a ride," I smirked, "Right Fondue?" He barked as I changed into my Phantom R outfit. The Goron ran in after me with a god bracelet.

"At least take this," He said, "It will et you pick up the bomb flowers." He ran off with his tail between his legs, or rather rolled. I put the bracelet on.

"A bracelet that can let me pick up bombs?" I asked myself, "Is everyone in Hyrule insane?"

"Nobody in Hyrule is insane," I knew the voice; it was Link. I turned around., he had a sword and a shield that was too big for him it seemed like at least.

"You sure are," I said, "You're drunk as crap, Monsieur, you talking to trees and crap, and you are a kid.

"H…Hey!" Link yelped, "And if you are going in there I'm coming with you,"

"You are a kid," I said.

"I'm a kid with a sword," Link said, He actually had a poker face.

"Fine then," I said. He followed me into the cavern.


End file.
